


40tena

by guadalupe



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Katara (Avatar), Dragons, Katara Deserved Better!!!
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guadalupe/pseuds/guadalupe
Summary: Desafio de drabbles.Dia 1, desiderato - ZukoDia 2, quinau - ShamiraDia 3, temeridade - Katara
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Se eu fosse uma criança num mundo com dragões eu ia surtar. Zuko tem um pouco menos de emoção do que mas ele tambem ama dragões.  
> Não sou dona de Avatar.

A primeira vez que Zuko se decepcionou e essa decepção o corroeu e o perseguiu para sempre foi quando tinha 4 anos. Sua dobra de fogo ainda não havia se mostrado de maneira _satisfatória_ , isto é, de maneira agressiva – e ele começou a fazer perguntas sobre como era possível ele criar chamas, “como as pessoas podem fazer isso?” Ele perguntava ao Senhor do Fogo Azulon e os dois príncipes, na hora do chá.

A resposta lhe encheu de alegria infantil e inocente: “Dragões, Principe Zuko. Eles nos concederam essa sabedoria sagrada.”, lhe dissera Azulon. Seu pai tinha um sorriso meio maldoso no rosto, sabia a próxima pergunta.

“Existem DRAGÕES?! Que cospem fogo e voam? Como nas pinturas nas paredes dos banhos? Mas como eu nunca vi nenhum, nós teríamos um! Somos a familia real e-“, Zuko falava sem parar, mas se calou ao receber o olhar do avô.

“Existiam dragões. Nós, os dobradores de fogo superiores os matamos. Todos.” O sorriso de Zuko, raro já naquela época, desapareceu. Azulon aponto para o filho mais velho. “Ele foi o ultimo a encontrá-los. Nunca mais outro dragão foi avistado.”

Zuko olhou para o tio, sentado de olhos fechados, que respirava o vapor que saia de sua xícara – seu favorito entre os três homens a sua frente. Mesmo criança, ja sabia reconhecer o respeito e inveja que escorriam pelo canto da boca dos outros generais, nobres, cortesãos, soldados e servos quando cumprimentavam o General Iroh, o Dragão do Oeste.

O Dragão do Oeste.

Zuko não entendia sarcasmo ainda. Assim como não conseguia entender porque matar um dragão é algo bom, já que sua compreensão sobre arrogância era inexistente.

Não foi com o tio que Zuko ficou decepcionado, foi com _todo mundo_. Com esse mundo que mata DRAGÕES. Ele perguntou a seu tio sobre essa história apenas uma vez, quando fora banido, o rosto ainda em chamas. Deveriam estar se aproximando da Ilha de Kyoshi pela primeira vez e não encaixava em sua cabeça como aquele homem, que não buscava o trono, que perdera o único filho e desistira de uma invasão que o faria herói da nação, que era tão sábio que sua juventude não permitia que compreendesse tudo que dizia – como o melhor homem que conhecia nesse país em guerra e que respeitava a dobra como o que é mais sagrado havia destruído os últimos dobradores originais?

Iroh fechou os olhos para contar, mais breve do que estava nos livros de história. “Eu busquei os ultimos dragões até os lugares mais longínquos. Cheguei em uma ilha e quando pude estar cara a cara com eles foi uma exibição de dobra de fogo a qual eu jamais havia presenciado. Seus conhecimentos vinham da essência do fogo.” Seus olhos se abriram, mas ele ficou observando o chão. “Apesar de tudo, eu sobrevivi. Eles jamais foram vistos de novo, lhes resta serem esquecidos.”

Zuko nunca mais perguntou nada sobre, pois já tinham questionamentos sobre como seu povo tratava o mundo e aquele seria só mais um. Iroh já fizera várias coisas da qual se arrependera e não seria ele a julgar o tio, a menos não abertamente.

Assim, quando anos depois Zuko se viu encarando dois dragões ao lado de Avatar Aang, o sorriso que seu avô morto lhe arrancara do rosto 12 anos antes retornou, com aquela alegria de desirato infantil, de sonho realizado, de um segredo desmentido da melhor maneira possível. Aang demorou um pouco para entender que o que eles estavam lhe dizendo é que fogo era vida, ele já estava muito mais na frente, lembrando das palavras de Iroh – que aqueles mestres sabiam qual a essência do fogo.

Ao vê-los, o príncipe teve certeza de que essa essência era vida porque seu tio estava vivo e, sentindo a força das criaturas quase mitológicas, mesmo Iroh sendo o maior dobrador de fogo de sua geração, matá-los sozinho era impossível. Mesmo tendo o Avatar ao seu lado Zuko sabia que eles seriam massacrados.

E ainda, nada. Os dragões olhavam os meninos e os meninos olhavam os dragões. Ele jamais precisaria de raiva para dobrar novamente – nem mesmo de alegria, a euforia que sentira ao ver e saber que ainda haviam dragões seria seu combustível. Qualquer coisa era possível, até um mundo melhor.

Quando os dois se reencontraram anos depois, quando a guerra terminou e eles puderam _conversar_ , num mundo melhor, Zuko contou essa história com mais carinho que as outras. Os dois riram ao lembrar das armadilhas da ilha, para sempre maravilhados com esse segredo revolucionário, compartilhado entre o Senhor do Fogo, o Avatar e o Dragão do Oeste.


	2. Quinau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shamira sabe que a vida não é fácil. Não é isso que ela quer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamira é uma feiticeira nacromante que se apaixonou por um Anjo que foi renegado do céu e forçado a viver na terra pra sempre esperando o Armagedon chegar. Ele é um gato, simpatico e sarado e inteligente e eles são completamente apaixonados. Eles se encontram pela história varias vezes depois de se conhecerem na Babilônia, depois que a Shamira fugiu dos Jardins Suspensos, uma das 7 maravilhas do mundo antigo.  
> Eles se encontram algumas vezes depois, e essa história conta um pouco do que eu penso que aconteceu com a SHamira nesse primeiro vácuo, e os seus sonhos irreais que ela sabe que são irreais. Ta tudo bem, ela é super independente.  
> Isso tudo vocês podem ler num livro que eu não escrevi, do Eduardo Sporh, chamado "A Batalha do Apocalipse". É incrivel e uma literatura fantástica e brasileira incrivel.

Shamira - 600 AC

A vida não era fácil. Ela soubera disso ao ver crianças morrerem de virose em En Dor, ao fazer feitiços que esgotavam sua alma, ela sentira na pele ao ser amarrada e levada a força para a Babilônia, ao enfrentar _mais um_ deserto para encontrar um mestre que pudesse lhe ensinar aquilo tudo que ela sabia que poderia aprender.

Nos anos de aprendizado ela viajou do Alto ao Baixo Egito, ida e volta, milhares de vezes. As estatuas colossais sempre a deixavam maravilhada, por mais que ela sentisse um repudio um tanto natural contra a ideia de deuses absolutos. Ainda que a pobreza não fosse tão miserável, ela via menininhos correndo com os ossos um pouco pontiagudos de mais, embora a fertilidade que a cheia do Nilo trazia acalmasse seu coração, que ainda se partia ao pensar na miséria dos escravos no Oriente.

A vida não era fácil, principalmente quando teve que deixar aquele país tão rico, com a confiança que apenas o conhecimento é capaz de trazer – a curiosidade de ver mais do mundo a fazia tremer de ansiedade. Mas a melhor parte de cair no vazio era saber, em seus ossos, que ela não era mais a menina que chegou na Babilônia, com algumas maldições na boca, que sobrevivera com sorte.

Jamais. Se algo acontecesse com ela novamente ao menos ela arrastaria o inimigo consigo. Agora ela era uma Feiticeira, a mais bem dotada nacromante do Oriente, que dera quinau em todos os idiotas que a chamavam de puta barata por _ser incrível_. Ela imaginava qual seria a reação deles ao saberem que ela não fizera um curso de 4 anos, mas um de 1500 anos, que ela era imortal e _incrível_.

Aportando na colônia grega que seria Constantinopla, no ano 500 A.C., ela não poderia saber o que aquela cidade seria – uma capital, um símbolo de conquista, uma maravilha do mundo, um centro cultural. O que ela sabia era que ela gostava do cheiro do lugar, que os espíritos através da membrana lhe diziam que esse lugar era importante e assim ela fez sua decisão.

Ela se auto afirmava que era pelo conhecimento chegando pelos portos, pela cultura e pelas pessoas e pela paisagem e igual havia mais uma coisa: em algum momento ele passaria por ali. Aquele anjo que jogara sua espada fora e estava confinado em seu corpo, obrigado a passar o resto dos dias que o Universo tem de vida caminhando por um mundo que gira rápido de mais. Que suprira sua curiosidade natural com todas suas teorias e conceitos humanos e sobre-humanos, que tinha conhecimentos insuperáveis sobre o Universo mas ainda assim questionava suas próprias atitudes, ações e pensamentos.

A vida não era fácil, por que ele seria perseguido eternamente por assassinos irreais e ela não podia acompanhá-lo, em seu aprendizado eterno. Independente da situação, porém, ela seguiria vivendo simplesmente pelo fato de que, apesar de não ser fácil, ela ainda estava vivendo ao mesmo tempo que Ablon, corações de carne batendo, ele e ela na mesma terra, aura pulsante e alma acesa.

Shamira não queria que fosse fácil. Nem bom nem ruim nem perfeito nem mágico, ela só queria ver ele de novo, pra ter certeza de que não estava louca, que seus sentimentos não eram uma farsa, uma doença que a levara a loucura e ilusão. Ela viu o sol se por e sorriu: cada dia a mais era mais um possibilidade de algo impossível acontecer e ela só estava esperando a sua chance chegar.


	3. Temeridade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara não ficou com Aang. Nem com o Zuko. Essa fanfic não fala sobre como ela ficou abalada com a luta com a Azula ou o medo do Aang morrer ou o medo de o Zuko morrer. O mais proximo de um interesse amoroso é um menino de 15 anos que dobra água com a irmãzinha mais nova e é fofo. Ponto final.
> 
> Katara é independente e incrível e voltou para casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A história fala sobre a realidade crescer em um Tribo da Água sem dobradores na porra do Polo Sul, frio do caralho, ambiente hostil e péssimo. Sem dobra de água deve ter sido uma merda viver e várias pessoas devem ter morrido e eu sei que humanos se adaptam, mas deve ter sido uma merda igual.  
> Depois da Guerra acabar, Sokka fala "hey acho que a gente precisa voltar pra casa e ver como geral ta, nossa avó, as pessoas com quem nós crescemos, né" e obviamente a Katara quer ajudar a reconstruir o Polo Sul. Eu acho que ela E o Sokka poderiam governar juntos, ou primeiro um ter um mandato e ela ter outro e ia ser a dinastia dos Irmãos Que Ajudaram O Avatar A Derrotar O Senhor Do Fogo. Enfim, nesse inicio aqui eles começam com construção basica de casas melhores, ou iglus melhores, porque a arquitetura deles é incrível como podemos ver no Livro 1 no Polo Norte e em A Lenda de Korra, quando a Korra volta pra casa pra se recuperar do veneno.  
> Acho que a Katara foi meio abandonada... 
> 
> Não sou dona de Avatar.

7 dias depois do término da Guerra dos 100 anos.

Katara estava coberta por inúmeras camas de cobertores e peles, mas o frio era a ultima coisa em sua mente. Bem como o sono. Ela estava deitada de barriga para cima, encarando o teto azul e tentando entender como fora parar nesse lugar. Parar não, voltar.

Sokka estava deitado perto da parede oposta a sua. Nenhum dos dois falara nada sobre porque eles dividiriam um quarto, sendo que agora havia lares de verdade, e prédios de dois andares e ruas e _infraestrutura_ , exatamente como o resto do mundo, como todos os lugares que ela conhecera, algumas exceções a parte.

As vezes as pessoas ficavam chocadas com a sua revolta em lutar pelos menos favorecidos, pois tinham essa imagem dela – mestre em dobra de água, que fora acolhida pelos líderes de todas as nações, sempre com os grupos mais influentes e aventuras encantadoras.

Nenhuma dessas pessoas a conhecera em casa. _Casa_. O Polo Sul fora sua casa por 14 anos, o único lugar que conhecera e que era apenas uma vila quando ela se fora, povoada por crianças, idosos, mulheres cujos maridos foram lutar e viúvas. As construções eram pacatas e não os protegiam como deveriam, principalmente no inverno; o alimento que tinham vinha da pesca e da caça e era escasso, principalmente no inverno.

Nos polos o inverno era diferente, havia dias que o sol não nascia e a escuridão e o frio nunca sumiam de verdade. Katara conhecera alguns companheiros que não sobreviveram as condições extremas, e ela sempre se perguntava como seus antepassados poderiam ter decidido viver nesse lugar que parecia que queria matá-la o tempo todo. Mas ela sabia a resposta, que vinha junto com a lua e principalmente com a lua cheia, a resposta que sempre fazia tudo fazer sentido, mesmo na época em que ela não era Mestre Katara, desde criança, quando mal conseguia mover gotas de água.

O que fazia ser possível viver num bloco de gelo rodeado por mares revoltosos e agredido por tempestades de neve era a dobra de água. E a nação do fogo havia matado ou capturados todos os dobradores de água no bloco de gelo do Sul.

“Quase todos.”, ela sussurrou para si mesma, levantando da cama e atravessando o cômodo, caminhando silenciosamente para não acordar seu irmão, que parecia que ia se engasgar com o próprio ronco. Ela parou em frente a porta e olhou para trás, para o iglu com o teto abobado, com cinco metros de diâmetro por dentro. Medido por fora o diâmetro seria de dez metros, pois cada bloco tinha dois metros e meio de largura, para eles terem o tão necessário isolamento térmico.

Katara fizera esse iglu em meia hora, entre o fazer os blocos e a engenharia aplicada e alguns erros. Meia hora. Em toda sua vida nada fora tão fácil, mas antes, quando aquela era sua casa, toda a vila tinha que dormir em um ambiente compartilhado por _meses_ , para afastar a hipotermia.

Ela saiu pela porta, a lua nascendo gigantesca sobre o gelo infinito. Sentir seu elemento lhe cercando inteiramente era incrível, a maior sensação de segurança que ela poderia ter. Sokka tivera razão ao dizer que eles precisavam voltar para casa antes de qualquer coisa. Ela jamais teria se perdoado se tivesse dado as costas ao seu povo sendo que ela tinha como ajudar.

A ultima dobradora de água do Polo Sul, uma guerreira que tinha que mudar uma cultura inteira, uma cultura _ignorante_ que dizia que ela não devia lutar e sim curar, que a colocava como a _namorada_ do Avatar e não quem derrotara _Azula, menina prodígio sociopata_ , junto com o Senhor do Fogo Zuko – ela tinha trabalho a ser feito, vidas para melhorar e coisas a aprender.

Caminhando pela _rua_ , ou melhor, pela sequência de iglus que dava a sensação de que um dia sim esse caminho seria uma rua, ela viu duas pessoas que jamais vira antes, atrás de uma construção. Ele era mais velho, deveria ter uns quinze anos, e quem deveria ser sua irmãzinha mais nova, uns dez – e os dois estavam dobrando água.

“Eu vou ter que me acostumar com isso”, foi o pensamento de Katara. E era verdade, porque antes dela chegar, mais cedo neste mesmo dia, já havia chego alguma ajuda do Polo Norte, algumas famílias que procurava uma vida menos restrita, viajando para o outro lado do mundo. Mães solteiras, que não tinham voz em nenhuma parte, já haviam ouvido falar que no Sul as mulheres tinham tanta responsabilidade quantos os homens, sim, mas também o mesmo respeito.

Em sua primeira aula, dois dias depois, ela reuniu todos os dobradores de água da região para dividi-los em turmas. Ela observou aquele grupo lindo que era seu povo: o par de irmãos que vira na rua; inúmeros meninos e meninas que nunca havia visto na vida e que queriam aprender; quase metade eram mulheres – de todas as idades, a quem lhes foi negada esta outra forma de sentir seu elemento, de se conectar em forma de ataque e defesa, em algo que elas pudessem utilizar para se expressar, que lhes era tão natural, um pulsar no sangue que Katara conhecia tão bem.

Toda sua temeridade adolescente valera a pena, suas incontáveis revoltas inconsequentes que realizara ao longo de sua vida, desde brigar com Sokka por comentários ofensivos (e _maus_ ), até assumir seu papel em terminar a Guerra dos 100 anos, tanto com seus ideais como com sua força bruta. E esse momento era seu, o que sua independência lhe presenteara.

Um momento de esperança inabalada.


	4. Consorte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra sempre viveu no Polo Sul e o mundo a chamava. Cidade República foi o lugar que a fez se encontrar nesse mundo.

Ser o Avatar é algo único. Antes de qualquer coisa, é uma responsabilidade e Korra sempre soubera disso, desde criança. A regra sobre saber que você é o Avatar foi quebrada com Aang, seu primeiro antepassado, mas com ela era complicado de esconder pois ela era meio que uma menina prodígio.

Isso fez com que tentassem capturá-la, o que levou as autoridades a falarem com seus pais, já que sabiam que provavelmente haveriam outros grupos e pessoas que tentassem machucar a Avatar, mesmo na idade precoce, já que depois ela poderia se defender. Somando com o fato de que a Lotus Vermelha queria não apenas à raptar e sim matá-la enquanto estava no estado Avatar e “libertar”o mundo dele, trazer equilíbrio, não foi uma escolha difícil.

Assim, o treinamento de Korra começou, para que ela pudesse ao menos tentar se defender no caso de perigo. Aos dezesseis anos já era mestre em três dos quatro elementos, porém, mesmo tendo se mostrado capaz ainda a prendiam desse lugar, sem permitir que conhecesse o mundo. Então ela fugiu, deixando uma carta para trás e a fome de conhecer outro lugar, comer outra comida e ver pessoas novas.

O que as pessoas normais não conseguem entender sobre o Avatar, de maneira geral, é que você não pode tentar enquadrá-lo em algo, em uma cultura só, caracterizá-lo a partir de uma observação superficial. Você pode olhar para Korra e pensar que ela é apenas uma dobradora de água por causa de sua aparência, assim como é fácil olhar para Roku e acreditar que ele é apenas um dobrador de fogo arrogante. Mas essa é a questão com o Avatar, por mais que sua aparência indique um lugar de origem, os ideais que correm por dentro, as vontades e o paladar, são de todas as nações. Por isso o Avatar é tão complexo.

Ela achava que estava tudo na cabeça dela e essa foi a razão para ir para Cidade República. Não para achar seu consorte, uma história de amor, talvez um pouco pela vontade de aprender dobra de ar, e principalmente para preencher aquela pergunta dentro de si. Korra precisava saber se era normal ela ser diferente de seu povo, de não ser como seus mestres de dobra de fogo e terra, de não estar acomodada na cultura de seu povo, a Tribo da Água.

E quando ela chegou em Cidade República ela encontrou suas respostas, porque aquela cidade era como o Avatar, como ela, uma combinação de pessoas que não se encaixavam onde haviam nascido e queriam construir seu lugar, com suas próprias mãos. Havia fusão em estilos de comida, casais entre pessoas de nações diferentes e escolas para dobradores e não-dobradores irem juntos, até tinham feito um estilo de luta para pessoas com dobras diferentes combaterem entre si.

Aquele lugar era incrível, claro que havia pobreza e gente mau intencionada, mas havia arte, oportunidades, novos lançamentos, negócios e indústrias iniciando e tantas pessoas diferentes, que nem ela. Não houveram palavras para expressar sua gratidão à Tenzin quando ele permitiu que ela vivesse na Ilha junto com seus filhos e todos aqueles que queriam reconstruir a cultura dos Nômades do Ar.

No início foi estranho, já que ela nunca estivera em outro lugar a não ser o Polo Sul, o que mudou rapidamente ao começar as aulas de dobra de ar com as crianças, Meelo, Ikki e Jinora, os três dobradores bem mais avançados que ela. Korra se lembraria para sempre daqueles primeiros meses, de não conseguir produzir nenhuma rajada de vento, de começar a lutar com Bolin e Mako, de fazer de Asami sua primeira amiga, que tivera uma vida completamente diferente da sua. O terror de ser subjugada pela dobra de sangue, ser levada, escapar, enquanto assistia aquela cidade tão parecida consigo mesma ser destruída por Amon, uma pessoa que não amava as diferenças entre as pessoas, que não via que era isso que fazia esse lugar ser único.

Ela arriscou tudo que tinha por essa cidade, ela perdeu sua dobra por essa cidade. E ainda assim, tendo perdido tudo, quando ela viu que aquele monstro, que Amon não havia se dado por satisfeito em destruir ela, em destruir o Avatar, que ele iria tirar a dobra de Mako – por quem ela se apaixonara infantilmente, por esse menino homem que fora criado nessa cidade, que viveram nas ruas dessa cidade tentando se proteger e resguardar seu irmão mais novo, e que ainda assim continuava encantado em viver ali. Korra não permitiria.

Não foi um milagre ela conseguir dobrar nesse momento, foi mais uma teimosia inerente de ser o Avatar, o que quase sempre é confundido com um milagre. Assim como a cidade, quando tudo acabou, ela levou um tempo para se recuperar, para se conectar consigo mesma e recuperar o que lhe foi perdido, mas assim como ela recuperou suas dobras e se tornou Mestre dos Quatro Elementos, Cidade República foi reconstruída e melhorada e continuaria sendo o centro das quatro Nações, porque seu povo não desistiria dela.

Korra se orgulhava em poder dizer que ela também era parte desse povo, moradora dessa grande cidade.


	5. Distopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutni nunca quis ser rainha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutnodjmet foi uma rainha do Egito Antigo, a ultima da 18º dinastia e esposa de Homreb. Estes são os fatos concretos que se sabe sobre ela, todo o resto são interpretações de fragmentos históricos. Essa história segue o padrão da personagem que a autora Michelle Moran caracterizou em seu livro “Nefertiti”, que apesar de ter o nome de outra rainha é contado da perspectiva de Mutni.
> 
> O livro começa quando ela tem treze anos e sua irmã Nerfetiti se casa com o faraó do Baixo Egito, Amenófis IV, e narra toda sua vida vivendo em um palácio, em meio a corte ao lado da então rainha, ao seu lado mesmo quando Nefertiti começa a apoiar seu marido que, ao se tornar faraó das duas terra, muda deu nome para Akenathon e bane todos os deuses do Egito, transformando uma cultura politeísta cultivada por mil e quinhentos anos em uma distopia monoteísta, instaurando o deus Aton como entidade máxima.
> 
> Mutni é a dama de companhia de Nerfetiti por todos estes acontecimentos, por causa de seu amor para com a irmã e a pedido de seu pai, o vizir Ay (depois Tesoureiro Ay, se tornando Faraó Ay anos mais tarde). Mas então ela se apaixona por uma general, Nakhtmin, mesmo sabendo que o faraó odeia o poder militar e acaba engravidando. Ao contar para a rainha ela espera o apoio total da irmã, mas o faraó a envenena e ela sofre um aborto, ao mesmo tempo que Nakhtmin é enviado para um guerra com míseras chances de sobrevivência. Ela deixa o castelo, prometendo nunca perdoar o casal sentado nos tronos de Hórus por tirarem os dois dela.
> 
> É com esse sentimento que vem essa inserção na história.

Acho que antes de ser qualquer coisa, Mutnodjmet, a mulher com olhos de gato, era uma curandeira, antes mesmo de jardineira ou irmã da primeira dama do faraó. Sim, eu tenho certeza, Mutni era curandeira muito antes de ser um membro da família mais poderosa do Egito, naquele ano de 1350 A.C., e ela nunca se sentiu tão grata por isso do que nos meses seguintes a sua fuga do Palácio. Você pode até achar que fuga é a palavra errada, pois ela não estava sendo perseguida nem ameaçada e continuava ali, na cidade maldita de Amarna.

Mas havia sido sim uma fuga, e haviam tido baixas. Baixas no sentido literal, de morte. Só ela das três pessoas que deveriam sobreviver aquele momento de fato estavam vivas, mesmo que viva talvez não fosse a melhor palavra para descrevê-la. Ela continuava bela, mesmo sem os linhos finos do palácio ou pó de ouro e prata ou perucas núbias com contas de vidro, e claro, não tão bela como a Rainha, porém, com sua pele em um tom mais escuro, de tanto tempo ao sol, no jardim desse palacete que tomara para si, com seus olhos verdes feito esmeralda ao sol.

O trauma de perder Nakhtmin e seu bebê pelas mãos do Faraó, com sua irmã sentada ao seu lado, a levou a um limbo, um ponto em que não sabia se era de fato tão forte que nada mais poderia afetá-la, ou o extremo oposto – o que acontecera a devastara tanto que ela não respondia mais, tudo passava em branco perto do sentimento de perda. Havia também a raiva. Mutni apoiara a irmã durante todo aquele reinado desprezível pelo simples fato de que, ao pensar no poder que Nefertiti detinha e por consequência no papel que seu pai, o Vizir Ay, tesoureiro real, exercia sobre o país, ao pensar em toda essa responsabilidade e _ouro_ caindo nos braços de outra esposa do Faraó, como Kia, cujo pai, o Supremo Sacerdote de Aton, jamais trabalharia para ver o Egito crescer, e sim para sentir seu bolso cada vez mais pesado, ela tinha vontade de vomitar.

Infelizmente, nem todo o poder que sua família tinha pode salvar seu filho e a mulher com olhos de gato estava cansada de perder coisas para o poder. Primeiro, perdera sua vida anterior, sem política, jóias e construções milenares; depois, perdeu seus deuses para o poder de um Faraó que havia sido colocado ali por estes ditos deuses, e ela não conseguia suprir o espaço de tantas entidades com Aton, o circulo solar que Akenathon adorava; por fim ela perdera tudo que queria para seu futuro imediato, uma família _dela_.

“Eu escolhi a irmã errada”, dissera Tiye, observando Mutni, que a observava de volta, quinze centímetros mais alta. A viúva estava vestida com linhos finos, um vestido com bordado em fios de prata, para combinar com as miçangas em sua peruca ornamentada, as unhas pintadas com hena e khol traçando seus olhos. Ela olhava satisfeita para a sobrinha vestida em um saiote, com os braços sujos de terra e mãos calejadas de arar o solo, os longos cabelos negros soltos, livre de toda a burocracia de vestimenta da corte.

Mutnodjmet riu ao lembrar-se da fala enquanto se lavava da sujeira do dia, e depois sorriu para as mãos escuras, lembrando que sua tia havia elogiado não só o jardim e o lugar, mas também sua tonalidade e força física. E então riu de novo. “Eu? Rainha?”, ela _ainda_ se perguntava, horas depois, mesmo que Tiye já tivesse respondido esta questão, dizendo que sim ela seria uma boa rainha, exatamente pelo fato que detestaria ser uma.

Ao sair da banheira de cobre e se enrolar numa toalha, Mutni parou para observar o rosto num espelho polido de bronze, as maçãs altas e ressaltadas pela sua perda de peso, os lábios cheios e os olhos como navalha, cortantes. “Posso não ser bela como Nefertiti ou cativante como Tiye, mas sou tão forte como elas.”, ela pensava olhando seu reflexo. Sempre esses eram os piores momentos, quando ela estava sozinha e sua mente vagava e ela se pegava imaginando como seria ser rainha, embora não com Akenathon como esposo, mas Nakhtmin, e como seria uma honra governar ao lado de alguem sábio, com espiritualidade e empatia.

E assim vinha a torrente de emoções, mas com uma mais prevalente do que as outras, essa sensação de distopia, de que tudo dentro dela estava fora do lugar, um sentimento de estar sendo oprimida e agredida de maneira contínua, de que não tinha mais nada pra dizer pois não tinha mais o que perder. A rotina noturna de Mutnodjmet, se olhar no espelho, observar como havia mudado e ressentir essas mudanças. Se olhar no espelho e sentir luto, por um filho e por Nakhtmin, mesmo que seus pais dissessem que talvez ele tenha sobrevivido ao front, que Kadesh ainda não havia caído e que ele estava lá, e lutando. Ela não se permitia dar base a esperança, não se permitia alimentá-la com medo de depois vê-la morrer.

Quando ela guardou o espelho no baú, fechando seu reflexo, os riscos das lágrimas secas refletindo a luz das velas, definitiva, viu que não estava mais só. Ipu, sua ama, estava parada na porta um vestido e um manto em mãos, para afastar o frio da noite do deserto, também com lágrimas caindo do rosto ao chão. Mutni se levantou para abraçá-la, a pessoa que a vira passar por tudo, que sabia como doera, como dói e de como doeria para sempre, acontecesse o que acontecesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois disso, na verdade, o Nakhtmin volta porque ele é fodão, e os dois fogem de Amarna, que foi a capital que Akenathon construiu na puta que pariu, e vão para Tebas, onde eles se casam e passam a viver juntos. No final, Mutni tem um filho, que ela dá o nome de Baraka, que significa benção inesperada, e ele nasce uns dez dias antes de acontecer um epidemia de peste Babilônica e geral entrar em quarentena em pleno 1350 A.C.. Akenathon morre, amém, e a Nerfetiti vira faraó, mas ai depois ela é assassinada. 
> 
> O livro termina com a Mutni pensando se um dia ela vai se livrar da possibilidade de virar rainha ao ver a sobrinha, Ankeshamon, casar com seu sobrinho/filho adotivo, Tutankamon, sem nem imaginar que dez anos depois, mais ou menos, chegaria o momento dela.


End file.
